This invention relates to a conveyor for particulate materials and particularly of the type including a belt which carries the material from a hopper section into a duct.
Belt conveyors of this type are well known in which there is an initial section of the belt at a hopper portion in which the belt is flat following which the belt is formed into a channel shape to move along a duct often in the form of a conveyor tube.
Such conveyors which are used for farm use often require that a vehicle is backed up to the conveyor section to deposit the particulate material from the vehicle into the hopper section. It is necessary to back the vehicle to the hopper section accurately which is of course difficult action and may involve repeated visual checks of a location of the vehicle relative to the hopper section.